The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical power connectors.
Electrical power connectors are used for a wide variety of electrical power applications, such as power supply systems, power distribution systems, bus bars, backplanes, and/or the like. Within such applications, a power connector is sometimes mounted to a circuit board for transmitting electrical power to and/or from the circuit board. One example of a power connector includes a receptacle that is configured to receive a blade contact of a mating connector that mates with the power connector. Such a power connector may be configured to receive the blade contact within the receptacle from either of two different insertion directions. For example, some power connectors are configured to receive the blade contact from an insertion direction that extends perpendicular to the circuit board, which is sometimes referred to as a “vertical” insertion direction. Power connectors that receive the blade contact in a vertical insertion direction are sometimes referred to as “vertical” connectors. Other power connectors are configured to receive the blade contact from an insertion direction that extends parallel to the circuit board, which is sometimes referred to as a “side-entry” insertion direction. Power connectors that receive the blade contact in a side-entry insertion direction are sometimes referred to as “side-entry” connectors.
The electrical contacts of vertical power connectors have different geometries than the electrical contacts of side-entry power connectors. More specifically, the electrical contacts of vertical power connectors have a geometry that establishes a reliable electrical connection with a blade contact received in a vertical insertion direction. In contrast, the electrical contacts of side-entry power connectors have a different geometry that establishes a reliable electrical connection with a blade contact received in a side-entry insertion direction. In other words, an electrical contact designed for use within a vertical power connector cannot be used within a side-entry power connector, and vice versa. Accordingly, a manufacturer, supplier, and/or the like of both vertical and side-entry power connectors must fabricate and/or stock two different contact geometries, which may increase a cost, complexity, and/or difficultly of manufacturing, supplying, and/or the like of both vertical and side-entry power connectors.